How Far We’ve Gotten
Before the Story This is my very first story! Also, thank you to Heather the Dragon Rider for creating “Rise Above Tragedy” as this was my inspiration for my story. Please DO check her out. Her stories are epic. And also, if you have read “Rise Above Tragedy”, you’ll recognise some lines of my story are similar to those of her story. Check out “Rise Above Tragedy”, here: https://httydfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_Above_Tragedy And check out Heather’s profile here: https://httydfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Heather_the_dragon_rider P.S. This story is set BEFORE HTTYD1. Chapter 1 - The Roar I was sitting, axe next to me, on the roof of my hut. My father and I had just finished cleaning the rooftop. Now, the sun was beginning to set as I heard plates and spoons clattering downstairs. The air brushed against my face, keeping me cool. It blew gently against my hair. This was my life. Sitting on rooftops while watching the sun set as my parents set up dinner inside the hut. As I enjoyed the peace and serenity of what seemed like a completely different island from Berk, I suddenly heard something that caught my curiosity. It was a distant roar from the Western side of Berk, just off the village. I grabbed my axe and jumped off my hut. I stealthily checked through the window, where I saw my parents so busy with the dishes and dinner. I took this as an opportunity and ran off, following the trail of the roar. I ran for what felt like half an hour, chopping leaves and branches out of my face with my axe. The roaring continued and soon, I was within a pretty close distance to it. I halted to a full stop before reaching the top of a foggy cliff. “Now what?!” I yelled angrily as I heard even louder, closer roars. “I’ve got to find a way down there!” I looked at my axe then gripped it tight. I sighed frustratingly. “Argh! Why can’t I just kill a dragon, already!” I threw my axe down the cliff and seconds later, I heard a loud ‘clang’ noise. It echoed as I carefully looked down. Guess it isn’t as far down as I thought. ''I carefully jumped down and landed safely at the bottom, where it was too foggy to see more than 2 metres ahead of myself. Something caught my eye. Something shiny. I walked over to it and realised that it was just my axe. “At least my axe is fine.” I muttered to myself. All of a sudden, the roaring sounded as if it were right next to my ear. I grabbed my axe tight, close to my chest in a battle-ready way. “Show yourself, Dragon! I’m not afraid of you! Come face the Mighty Quill Spiral!!” There it was again, another close but distant roar. I turned around, trying to see what was inside the fog bank. Suddenly, I saw sparks flying into the sky above the fog. The sparks made me realise that I was incredibly late for dinner. I didn’t even know how to describe how quick the time passed. “Uh-oh.” I whispered to myself as I started to hurriedly climb the cliff wall. Chapter 2 - You’re In Trouble I ran quickly, only against time, praying to Thor and Odin that I wasn’t too late. My parents would always erupt when I was extremely late for dinner. And today, I was EXTREMELY late. More late than usual. I snuck through my bedroom hatch and quietly snuck downstairs, only to find that luck wasn’t on my side. “And, where exactly have YOU b’en young lassie?” Mohadd Spiral angrily questioned, arms crossed. “Quill, we’ve waited for you for nearly an hour! You know we accept 5 minutes AT THE LATEST but AN HOUR?! Really?!” Burgez Spiral said, annoyed. “Sis, I even came back from the forge before you! And you know I ALWAYS come back from work AFTER you.” “You better have an explanation Quilly! If you didn’t come back, I’d have to be Loki-ing with-” Codeey stopped and pointed disgustingly at Jackie. “HER! Quill, Jackie is a TERRIBLE Loki-er!” Jackie grumbled. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK MISTER!” The conversation was followed with Jackie chasing Codeey around the house, bumping things and breaking a few other things. “Am I- Am I in trouble?” Quill asked worriedly. “Trouble?! Of COURSE you’re in trouble!” “But da-ad! It’s just ONE dinner! You haven’t even heard my explanation yet!” “I don’t need to! Burgez, take our daughter to the Black Sheep Room.” Mohadd ordered as he left to get Jackie and Codeey. Quill teared up. Mohadd KNEW that she loved adventuring and HATED the Black Sheep Room. Burgez acted kindly towards her daughter. “Why are you so nice to me, mum?” “Because if I weren’t, then, both me AND Mohadd would be insanely grumpy and, we’d resolve nothing. Now, I unscrewed your hatch. You can use that to venture down and go where you must. But, before you do, I’m going to bring some dinner up and a few rules about going out.” My eyes lit up. I looked happily at my mother and felt the need to hug her. So I did. We hugged each other tightly. I thanked my mother and then headed off to her room. I laid down, face up towards the roof. Moments later, my mum entered the room with a tray filled with food, some water and 2 pieces of paper. She set the tray down on my bed as I sat up. “I saved you some yak chops and some water. I also came up with seven rules for going out.” “Thanks mum, but, um, does dad know about this?” “I’ll be sure to talk to him about it. Now, rule number one, ALWAYS ask us if you’re going out to ‘adventure’. Rule number two, don’t go too far. Make sure you’re within earshot in case you’re in trouble. Rule three, always bring your axe. Who knows what’s out there. Rule four, never bring your siblings unless you ask for our permission. We don’t want them getting hurt either. Number 5, when and IF you do capture a dragon, tell us before doing anything else. We don’t know if there are any other species of dragons out there. Six, always make sure you are home before the moon has fully risen. And finally, seven, make sure to always wear your mouth mask and bring you skirt bag. If you disobey ANY of these rules, you’ll lose the privilege to even step outside by yourself. Got it?” “Yes mum. Thanks again, for all of this.” Chapter 3 - Saving Him After my mum left, I quickly ate my dinner and drank my water then reached up and grabbed my roof hatch. All of a sudden, I looked back down at my bed and saw the 2 pieces of paper filled with rules. I sighed. I jumped back down onto the floor and attached my skirt bag onto my skirt. I also put my mouth mask on and grabbed my axe. Then, I raced down the stairs and politely asked my mother if I could go out. She nodded in response. I raced out of the house before she changed her mind. I walked briskly in the direction of the foggy cliff. I looked at the sky, only to find that the sun had already set and it began to get dark. ''Before the moon fully rises. I thought as I fastened from a walk, to a sprint. ---- As I quickly ran, I heard a call of distress. I stopped dead in my tracks then looked around quietly. That’s when I saw the thing that changed my entire life. I saw a dragon. A downed and injured dragon. I gripped my axe and held it close to my face. I breathed deeply, but silently, ensuring that the dragon didn’t hear me. I tiptoed closer. It focused it’s big, round, fearful eyes onto me as it stared into my soul. It snorted at me as it slowly stood up. I watched it limp its way to a nearby creek and lower its head to grab a drink of water. I got my axe ready to slice the dragon. I noiselessly forced myself towards the direction of the thirsty, wounded dragon. It sensed my nearby presence and turned around, preparing its shot. It roared angrily as it stared at me. I could see the anger coursing through its veins, through the look on its face. Its eyes displayed the most level of annoyed and frustrated. I began to lift my axe, ready to cut the viking-hunter in two. Axe in midair, I was unable to look at the poor creature, who had already suffered a lot and was now limping around, without showing any sort of sympathy. It was nearly impossible for me to look at the dragon without sympathising for its misfortunes. I dropped my axe which grabbed the dragon’s attention. It sniffed my axe from where it stood then grumbled at me. I put my hands out. “Easy. I’m not here to hurt you.” I calmed the dragon. He roared at me, signalling me to stay where I was. I couldn’t believe that two minutes ago, I was super tempted to kill the dragon, now, I felt the urge to help it. I looked up at the sky. The moon was beginning to peak over the horizon. “Ugh. I gotta go, Dragon. But, go rest in that cave near the creek.” I ordered as I pointed towards the cave I spoke of. I grabbed my axe and ran back to Berk. ---- When I came home, I rushed pass my dad and headed straight for my room. After entering, I shut the door, ensuring no one would be able to get in. I screwed my hatch then I walked right over to my desk, dumping my axe on the ground (creating a loud CLANG which surely got noticed by my family downstairs) and folding my mouth mask down. I sat in my terribly uncomfortable wooden chair then began jotting down notes in my personal Dragon Guide. While reviewing my notes, it appeared to me that I didn’t even know which species the dragon was. I sketched what I remembered onto a new piece of paper then called my mother. “Have you seen anything like it?” I asked Burgez as she examined my sketch. “Looks to me like a Scuttleclaw. Why do you want to know?” I sighed. “Between you and I- I saw-” I began in a soft, whisper tone. “Dear! Codeey wants to be tucked in by you tonight!” Mohadd yelled from down the corridor. “On me way, Mohadd! Just a minute!... Now, what were you saying Quill?” “Nevermind. Dad and Codeey need you. Good night.” I said awkwardly as I quickly pushed my mum out of my room. I returned back to my desk and packed my stuff up. I left my axe on the ground. I also left my satchel laying on the ground. Then, I headed straight off to sleep. ---- “Where’s Quill now?” Mohadd questioned as he checked UNDER my bed. “She couldn’t have gone outside, it’s still 7am! And, we made an agreement about going out without permission.” Burgez replied. They both left my room how they found it and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to find that I was preparing their breakfast. “What’s she up to, ay?” Mohadd questioned suspiciously. “Oh, for Thor’s sake Mohadd! Do you have to make a big fuss of everything! Come on! It’s free breakfast.” I turned around, balancing five bowls of fish stew on my arms while also a carrying a wide smile filled with joy and cheer. “Morning! I thought I’d make breakfast! Y’know, give you guys a break.” “Thank you deary! Call the others, will you?” Burgez asked kindly. ---- After breakfast, I asked for permission to go out again and Burgez nodded politely. I got all my essentials ready, my axe, my skirt bag, my mouth mask, my Dragon Guide which was inside my satchel, some clean cloths which were also inside my satchel and a basketful of fresh fish. ---- When I arrived back at the cave, the hurt dragon was limping towards the creek, moaning in pain. I slowly walked over, dropping my axe (into a nearby bush) and bringing the cloths and fish towards the injured Scuttleclaw. As soon as I got within 15 metres of the dragon, it stopped gulping and pricked up its ears, slowly turning its head towards me. It lifted its wings, ready for flight, not recognising me. As soon as it began to flap, it rose 2 metres before plummeting back down to the ground. It roared in fear and anger. It shuffled back towards the creek, frightened of me. I gulped and readied a plump, juicy fish. I held it out as I closed the distance between the dragon and I, its eyes concentrated more on the fish than me. “Easy...” I chucked the fish as the Scuttleclaw caught it in its mouth. I went back to get the barrel of fish then brought it over to the Scuttleclaw. I tipped it over and tons of different kinds of fish came flooding out. With the dragon distracted, I aimed for its injured leg, bringing the cloths with me. I wet the cloths and attempted to place it on the dragon’s leg. It reacted immediately and snorted at me. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m just trying to help you.” I eased as I held the wet cloth out. I gently placed it on the scratch and wrapped it around, tying it with a thick band. The dragon immediately felt better. Chapter 4 - Asper Everyday, I’d return to the dragon, bringing fish and some new cloths to replace the ones with dirty blood stains on them. The hardest thing of all was to clean the cloths without my parents or siblings knowing AND to always be asking for tons of fish without my family being suspicious. It was difficult but, I tried without ease. However, I didn’t think of my misfortunes, instead, I thought on “the bright side”. Like the fact that I finally got the dragon’s trust and that his scars were slowly, but surely, healing. And yes, I also found out that the dragon was a male. One day, I was heading over to the cave, as usual, when something struck me. No, it didn’t ACTUALLY strike me. What struck me was a name for the dragon. Now, this name was completely pulled out of thin air. I had no reason or any logical explanation for why it was the name, it just was. “Asper. Do you like that?” I asked the Scuttleclaw as he sniffed my hand. In response, I got a slight roar and a nod of approval. He liked it! He liked the name Asper. He roared loudly in joy, knowing he was no longer starving, thirsty, in pain or nameless! He loved his life. “Shhh! Easy boy. You can’t make too much noise. Or else someone will know about you! You’ve got to stay quiet, alright?” I calmly told Asper. He roared quietly. WHACK!!! '''Multiple nets entangled poor Asper as he snorted in pain. Suddenly, someone’s thick grubby hands wrapped around my skinny arm and forced their hand over my mouth mask. “Bring the dragon.” The stranger ordered. ''To Be Continued...' ---- ��Alaska 27��~Talk 11:05, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Alaska 27’s Category:Fan-Fiction Stories